


Coffee or Thief? It's Thief.

by maarsh



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual Detective Akira Kurusu, Actual Thief Goro Akechi, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarsh/pseuds/maarsh
Summary: “—Rumor has it that you’ve been assigned to the Crow case, is that true Joker?”At the reporter’s mention of ‘Crow’ (Though, it could have been the name unfamiliar name ‘Joker’ as well) both he and Akira surprisingly turn their attention to the small TV of Leblanc, a quick side glance to his companion fiddling with his fringe looking…embarrassed? When Goro turns back to the person being interviewed and—Oh.





	Coffee or Thief? It's Thief.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo its maarsh here with one of my first publicly uploaded (self-indulgent au) fics  
> just as the tags say its actual thief goro and actual detective akira

“You never told me you we’re Sae-san’s younger brother.”

“Hm?”

Goro looks up from his papers cluttered all over the empty counter of Leblanc. He’s found himself coming here quite often once he discovered that it’s a good place to keep up or get ahead with his homework before a heist; a hidden gem that he’ll make sure to take advantage of.

“I wasn’t aware you two knew each other enough for her to tell you about me during her regular visits here. Also, you didn’t ask.” He flips to the back page of his worksheet, looking down once more. Akira, the owner’s part-timer, probably pouts at him but Goro pays him no mind.

The quiet humming of the equipment and news playing in the back is a great pair with the coffee; despite all of Akira’s jokes and teasing that has Goro either wanting the ground to eat him alive or punch Akira in the face, Sakura-san taught him well. The old man probably even told him how he liked his coffee. Like the traitor he is.

> “—Rumor has it that you’ve been assigned to the Crow case, is that true Joker?”

At the reporter’s mention of ‘Crow’ (Though, it could have been the name unfamiliar name ‘Joker’ as well) both he and Akira surprisingly turn their attention to the small TV of Leblanc, a quick side glance to his companion fiddling with his fringe looking…embarrassed? When Goro turns back to the person being interviewed and – _oh_.

> “—‘ _Assigned’_ is one way to put it. They’ve definitely called me in to lend a hand, it was only a matter of time before I decided to see for myself anyway.” A voice that’s all-too-familiar answers smoother than Goro’s ever heard it during the few words they’d exchange.

Honestly, if it weren’t for the voice, Goro would have had a hard time putting a name to the face on the television screen; with their glasses gone and a portion of their hair slicked back the person’s narrowed eyes looked sharper than Goro’s ever seen them behind the large frames. Not to mention the smirk on their face.

_Oh gods the smirk on their face._

The reporter is asking some more questions but he’s too busy looking back-and-forth at the screen and the person behind the counter, homework forgotten and mouth open to say something, but nothing actually coming out.

“Is it that bad? I actually couldn’t see what they were making me look like before the interview, I lost my contacts and these glasses aren’t for show y’know.” Akira tries to defend himself, as if he needed to. The person he’s trying to talk to is too busy biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something like: ‘Warn a guy before you decide to appear on TV looking like something straight out of a fashion magazine.’

“I wasn’t aware that you were a high school detective. That’s quite a leap in profession.” He decides as the safest answer. Filtered for information.

“I get that a lot. I usually get called for homicide cases and kidnappings, it’s weird for me to get called in for theft.”

“Yes, and for someone as elusive as Crow. Will you be alright dealing with such a major case?”

“Well…” Akira’s gaze drifts back to the television, prompting him to follow.

> “—let’s assume that Crow is watching, do you have anything you want to say to him before your first face-off?”

Joker, Goro feels the need to make that distinction for now, or else he might end up with a face hotter than the coffee refill the barista just gave him, smirks again before looking at the camera

‘ _Good to know some things never change._ ’

> “I’d say ‘ _be gentle, it’s my first time_ ’—“

The lead of Goro’s pencil breaks, ears warm.

> ”–but that wouldn’t be any fun. So instead, I'll say 'Try to not make this too easy for me, Crow.' how's that sound?”

The detective’s words are suggestive, but the challenge is still there. That’s when Goro remembers that he’ll have another person hot on his heels during his next heist. For once it’s somebody worth his time.

Goro bites the inside of his cheek to suppress a smirk of his own. Opting to take a leisurely sip from his cup to hide whatever smile he has. Checking his watch; third division’s probably gotten his notice for his next target.

“I-I see. That’s an odd way to word it, however…”

‘ _Get ready then, Joker. I’ll be sure to keep you up all night._ ’ Ha. As if he could say that to anybody’s face without wanting to crawl into a hole. Zero Guts Goro is what people should call him instead of ‘ _that-pleasant-honor-student-boy_ ’

“Do your best, I’ll look forward to that broadcast.”

“When I catch him, will you finally agree to that date?” Akira leans over the counter, wide-eyed and hopeful.

“ ** _If_** you catch him, that is."  ‘ _You’ll never get that date_.’ “It seems I’ve become a Crow supporter, as of right now at least.” He and Akira have a good laugh at that one.

“I’ll just have to change your mind about him somehow. What’s so good about him anyway?” The barista huffs, crossing his arms.

“I find the getup dashing, don’t you?” He says, thinking of his Robin Hood-inspired outfit.

“It’s contradictory if you ask me, his name’s Crow but he’s clad in white. Is he trying to be ironic or something?”

“Hmm, why don’t you ask the one who’s a detective but calls himself ‘Joker’?”

“You got me there, but it sounds cool, right?” Akira looks at him hopefully; wide silver eyes behind black frames.

“Well I wouldn’t say ‘cool’…” Goro replies while pretending to work on his homework to hide the smile on his face as the one behind the counter starts whining about whether he was being serious or not.

Leblanc was definitely a gem, hopefully the detective behind the counter won’t realize the thief standing right in front of him for a while. This pleasant atmosphere was what made him keep coming back, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp theres that !! hope this came out as decent as i thought it was
> 
> if you liked it or something feel free to hit me up [@m_aarsh](https://twitter.com/m_aarsh) on twitter!


End file.
